


My Neighbor Lord Furry

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Tonari no Totoro | My Neighbor Totoro (1988)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Multi, rly hot, yes i know the the it spells LOFAF but its only LOFAF to the striders b/c texas is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro packs up the Strider family to The Land Of Furrys And Forests</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Neighbor Lord Furry

Dirk shook out some pocky, and offered it ahead to Bro in the front seat. 

"Hey, want some?" he asked. Bro glanced back, and popped one in his mouth like a farmer. 

"Go the hell to sleep, we still have like twenty minutes left to drive." Bro said, eyes returning to the long country road ahead. Wheat lined the road like this was some shitty horror movie where the family moves into a haunted house where creepy shit happens and the white suburban dad makes everyone stay for a fresh start right before being the first to die by some freaky ghost thing.  
However this wasn't one of those movies this was "Yo we're moving to buttfuck nowhere so i can be closer to my internet boyfriend.", which sounds like the opening line of some romantic comedy where the family all falls in love with said boyfriend and they have a great marriage with sitcom shenanigans.

Movie genres aside, they currently were inside a desk, inside a truck, moving across no mans land. Except it was farmers land. Dirk glanced at Dave, who was entertaining himself with a bunch of hair clips, putting his hair into pigtails. 

"Dirk look i'm sailor moon." Dave turned, showing that in addition to the hair clips he was sporting some lipstick and blush.

"Don't you mean sailor loon? Why did you even bring that with you, shouldn't it be wherever the rest of your stuff is." Dirk said with an eye roll, looking back out of the truck.

"Don't judge my great choices. Besides, you're just jealous that i can actually move my hair. With all the stuff in yours, i'm fairly sure i could use it as a crowbar." Dave said, moving forward to poke at Dirk's hair. Dirk made a vaguely smacked him, before shoving pocky in his mouth. 

"Shut up and eat quality, Dave." 

Dave made a disgusted face, and spat it out of the truck. 

"Dude orange pocky is a sin to humanity, how can you even eat that?"

"Quality taste buds." 

Dave rolled his eyes, before catching sight of a form ahead. 

"Damn, is that a cop?"

Dirk glanced, catching sight of a blue suit.

"Don't know, get in."

They both ducked back into the truck as the person passed, revealed to be a mailman instead.

"Damn how do they even get mail out here?" Dave asked glancing back.

"Hell if i know, wizards maybe?"

"Yes Dirk, i'm sure that is exactly it. Hogwarts owls fly in every night, giving the post office the mail before flying off in the night to star in Rose's slash fic. How could i have been so blind."

"Exactly."  
The truck continued to make it's way along, winding by forests and farms.


End file.
